The Hardship of Our Lives
by Ird Johnson
Summary: Son Gohan is tired of living under his mother when everything falls apart. Now, will he able to put his life back together or will everything shatter. There are four ocs in this story and the son family is a little oc. Everything will be explained.


The Hardship

of Our Lives

Chapter 1

Our neighborhood and Family

I sat in the car with my mother and brother. Yes, the car. I could be flying and made it there in 5 minutes, but she insist to drive us home. My mother, Son Chi-Chi was mumbling to herself about an argument with Sonya. Sonya was one of my mom's best friend, the "mother" of the Zacara and our only neighbor. I didn't really hear much of their argument except the antisocial part and the relationship part. The irony part was that we all were antisocial and all had relationship problems. When you live in the middle of the woods, there isn't many people to talk too. The only people I talk to is Zacara, who I'm not allowed to talk to anymore, Lime, and Goten. Thats not many and Lime and Goten are eight anyway. Zacara is the only one my age to talk to, but since the argument happen we're not allowed to talk to each other anymore and can't anymore because her race took her yesterday and made her queen. Maybe I should start from the beginning with Zacara. Her mother and father was from an alien race called Manorryins. Her mother died giving birth, her father died in a war, and her brother was stillborn. She was lucky to live. She was taken in by Sonya. I always had a complicated relationship with her. My other friend, Lime,could have more to city with her parents and the rest of her village, but stayed with her grandpa.

Those are our only neighbors. Since, my father died last year, my family consist of four. Me, Goten, Mahara, and my mother. Mahara is always sent to boarding school and participant in beauty pagents to please our mother. I always thought my mother neglected her and still do. I haven't seen her in a year. She is rebellious and curses a lot. Her and my mother fusses all day and never get along. Hara usually would end up getting kicked out for voicing her opinion. She was there for the three years of training and the Cell games. She slept in my room instead of her own because she feel unsafe. She told me she doesn't like her room and doesn't trust our mother.

"Gohan, the gas is on E and I need to you fill it up." My mother told and pulled into the gas station. I sighed and stepped out the car. Going into the small store, I seen Lime.

"Hey Lime, what are you doing in here?"

"Gohan," she said and jumped in surprise, "I staying with my parents for the weekend."

I nodded my head and smirked "But, why are you at a gas station?"

She blushed in embarrassment "I snuck out the house for a little while. No harm done."

I rolled my eyes, " Well, I have to go. My mom probably question me about why I talking to a girl anyway."

"K, She giggled, something I didn't trust, "Well I bet you get in trouble if I do this"

She reached up and kissed me on the cheek. I didn't blush because we once went out.

"Damn it. Now Goten and my mom going to be mad at me."

She laughed and walked away. Knowing I would get in trouble I walked back to car and my mother started driving. Goten started glaring at me.

"Gohan, What have I told you about being around girls."

"Mom, that was just a friend. She kissed me just because she knew it would get me in trouble."

"Son Gohan, don't you lie to me."

She fussed whole way home. Goten believed me and forgave me. This is why I never told her I went with Lime. It was a three week thing. Goten knew and didn't care because he didn't like Lime at the time. My mother would yell all day like she's doing now.

" You and your sister are delinquents!" She yelled. Thats when she went to far. She might as well hate her own daughter.

"Mahara isn't a delinquent. She so much like you, you just can't take it."

"Don't you ever talk back to me. I know my daughter more than you."

"No, you don't. If you did then you would know she doesn't trust you and feel neglected."

She looked shock and I walked away. Goten glanced at me and followed me. He always was on my side, but didn't say much around my mother. Welcome to my hardship of my life.


End file.
